


“Where's the magic word~?”

by sweets_and_sin (amaikana)



Series: HQ smut drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Explicit Sexual Content, HQnsfwHOliday, Implied Switching, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Hinata Shouyou, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaikana/pseuds/sweets_and_sin
Summary: “Where's the magic word, Atsumu san~?”“Fuck ya!”“Sounds like a good offer, but sorry, not today.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou
Series: HQ smut drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059731
Kudos: 135
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	“Where's the magic word~?”

“Y-Yeah.. Shoyo-kun.. Just like that— Nnngh... Ah- Ah- AH- SHOYO-KUN—”

Shoyo smirks, turning up the level of the vibrator in his hand, feeling Atsumu's body's jerk as soon as he does that. Honestly, being cruel isn't really his thing. Though, with a view like this—Atsumu drooling on his pillow, barely supporting himself with his hands and knees as his ass got railed _hard_ and _fast_ with a vibrating dildo—Shoyo can't resist the temptation of pushing his boyfriend's limit a little.

“N-NOOO! Why didja stop? Shoyo-kun, c'mon! Do it again! I was so close. Fuck!”

Shoyo laughs at his clearly annoyed boyfriend. Yeah. Sometimes, just sometimes, he enjoys seeing Atsumu being desperate like this.

Although, it's quite rare that Shoyo gets to play with Atsumu like this.

Bottoming just isn't Atsumu's thing—his boyfriend has made it clear since the first time they're doing it. And Shoyo himself, for the most part, doesn't really care about those kind of things. Sex is sex for him, no matter the details of how it's going down. Any sex is good, and it just comes as a bonus that Atsumu is _pretty good_ at it.

But 3 times out of 10, Atsumu would let Shoyo to top him. The 2 of those 3 times are on the rare days that Atsumu is feeling down and just wants his boyfriend to take care of him. While 1 of those 3 are on the even rarer days when Shoyo's feeling really, _really_ want to turn his boyfriend into a panting mess in his hands. And he's usually pretty good at convincing Atsumu to take it up in the ass on those days.

“Again- A-Ah, again- Shoyo-kuuun!” Atsumu wails, turning his head just enough to glance at his boyfriend, who seems like having fun holding the tip of that bright pink vibrating dildo right against his entrance.

“Where's the magic word, Atsumu san~?”

“ _Fuck_ ya!”

“Sounds like a good offer, but sorry, not today.”

Atsumu glares.

Shoyo takes the advantage of Atsumu's desperation to push the tip of the dildo a little, just a bit that Atsumu can feel it buzzing inside his ass.

“Shoyooo-!”

“Where is the _magic_ word? Or I can just leave you like this if you prefer it that way, Atsmu... _san_.”

Well, Shoyo would rather not leaving the room with blue balls. Though, he thinks he doesn't really need to worry. Because—

“Fuck. No. _No._ P-Please... Shoyo-kun, _please!_ “

Shoyo grins. “Well, since you asked it so nicely, Atsumu-san.”

He wastes no time before plugging the rest of the still vibrating dildo into Atsumu's waiting hole. That being said, what he truly meant is swiftly _ramming_ the dildo in right into Atsumu's prostrate.

Atsumu _howls._ He screams into the pillow he buried his face in. His whole body shakes with the sudden increase of pleasure. He sways forward, in tandem Shoyo's thrust in his ass, as his mind is still trying to catch up with the intense sensation.

“Y-Yeah- Y-Yeah- Fuck! Don't stop! Don't stop, Shoyo—”

“The _magic_ word, Atsumu-san.”

“PLEASE!” Atsumu screams. “Please, please, please— Shit. AH- _please_ Shoyo-kun! Please don'tcha dare fuckin' s-staph. Please keep goin'... keep goin'... Fucking _please_ don't staph doin' tha- Ah- AH—”

Sensing his boyfriend is close, Shoyo reaches out and starts jerking of Atsumu's cock. It doesn't even take long from that point for Atsumu to reach his climax. Shoyo watches as tremors running through Atsumu's body. He feels the cock in his hands twitches as it spurts out the cum onto their bed sheets.

Atsumu pants on his pillow, too spent out to say anything. But it's alright. He knows Shoyo always understands him.

“Is it good?” Shoyo asks, leaning in to kiss Atsumu's nape lightly.

Atsumu turns around to capture his boyfriend's lips into a quick kiss. “Mmh...yeah. I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Okay! Fine! It's fuckin' good, alright?! I don't really like takin' it up the ass, ya know that. But yer fuckin' good.”

“Yeah, I'm good.” Shoyo chuckles breathlessly.

“Cheeky 'lil shit,” Atsumu says fondly.

Shoyo hums and leans back again. He maneuvers Atsumu so that he's now kneeling between his boyfriend's legs.

Atsumu frowns. “Shoyo-kun...?”

He grins.

“Now, Atsumu-san... I haven't cum yet, you know. C'mon. Spread your ass for me.”

Atsumu gulps. _Fuck._ He can't say no to that face.

**Author's Note:**

> My first atsuhina fic! Finally!  
> ...and it's smut. yeah. I-I swear someday I'll try writing my own wholesome atsuhina, but apparently it's not today (u_u)  
> psst, anyway, I actually like dom!hinata lol, but in for atsuhina I think they'd switch <3  
> \---  
> find me on twitter: [@amai2nd](https://twitter.com/amai2nd) (side-kinda nsfw acc) or [@amailulu](https://twitter.com/amailulu) (main acc) :3


End file.
